50 States
by Katie1506
Summary: It's a normal day, America forgets some stuff at the meeting and England has to bring them to him. The only thing he doesn't realise is that he isn't alone in the house. England slowly comes into contact with some people who share the house with America.
1. The Russian at the Door

Okay, so I'm sorry for not posting in a while, but I got a Spanish exchange student to take care of two weeks ago. Unfortunately Sergio, my Spaniard, is going home on Thursday :( But I also have good news to throw into this sad intro, a boy I've liked for a while asked me out on Wednesday! :D I was so excited and overwhelmed with balancing school, my Spaniard, and my boyfriend, I haven't had a chance to write in a while.

If any of you are wondering why I'm not writing my story, 'One Body, Two Minds,' it's because my stupid parents took away my iPod after I got a bad test grade. All of my stories were on in, and I don't feel like starting over after I have it half done… but I hope you enjoy this new story!

That stupid moron, why can't he remember anything ever! I don't see why I, of all people, have to go all the way to the bloody wanker's house to give him some papers he forgot! I have better things to do; after all, I am the United, bloody, Kingdom! I think as I step out of the cab in front of an ornate house. I quickly paid the cab driver and started walking up the stairs. After the meeting in New York, America had gotten a phone call and quickly ran off without any of the papers Germany had the liberty to give him during the meeting. Sometimes I question the intelligence of that boy…

I slowly trudged up the steps and knocked on the large, wooden door. His house wasn't far from the meeting house, but it was still annoying how everyone insisted I be the one to give him the papers. Actually, some of them had creepy-looking smiles on their faces when I finally accepted. Being lost in thought, I didn't notice that the door was opened and a young girl was looking at me until she asked, "You are England, da?" I quickly jumped at the sound of a Russian accent being uttered from the young girl. She was tall with platinum blond hair and a curl on the right side of her head that looked like the curl on Austria's head, only sideways. Her eyes were bluish with a hint of purple in them. I only realized I was staring when she spoke again. "Папа, England is at the door!"

Dad? Did I hear that right? Who would the Russian girl be calling 'dad' in America's house? And how did she know I was England? This was a very confusing day, alright…

"Diana!" I heard a booming voice yell from inside, "What have I told you about answering the door without me?" I took me a minute, but I finally realized the voice belonged to America, exactly the person I came to see. He obviously hadn't noticed me yet because he just stood next to the slightly shorter Russian and continued, "What if it had been Ivan? What would I do then?"

Ivan? What did he have anything to do with it? Maybe it was a different Ivan. It's not like it's an uncommon Russian name or anything. But I still felt slightly awkward and out of place, so I lightly coughed in an attempt to get his attention. "Yo, Iggy, what's up?" He turned and just smiled his usual, happy-go-lucky smile.

"Umm, well," I started, unsure what to say. I was still slightly confused by the Russian girl standing next to America. Now that I look at it, she kind of looks like America, only a little, though. She still had the normal Russian nose and her hair was much lighter than his, but the resemblance was there. "You left some papers at the meeting today," I showed him the large stack of paper in my arms and his smile disappeared.

"Aww, dude, not cool," he sighed and crossed his arms as if he didn't want to take the papers from my arms. "Come on in, then. I'll show you where to put them," he turned and I followed him into the huge house. Honestly he had the largest house of all the nations. Why the hell did he need all the room? There must be at least 75 rooms in this house!

He showed me to a small office and I put all the papers on the desk in the middle. "You shouldn't just run off in the future, America," I sighed, "It doesn't make you look good," I turned to face him, but he just awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"Hehehe… sorry 'bout that, but I had some stuff to take care of back home," he trailed off, and I shook my head.

"What was so important that you had to run off? It's not like there's anyone here besides you," _and that Russian girl_ I added to myself. Before he had a chance to continue, I pushed past him and into the hall.

Before I had a chance to move, a tall boy with bright blond hair crashed into me. I fell to the ground with a thud. It took me a minute to open my eyes, but when I did, I was utterly shocked. The boy that had run into me was only slightly shorter than me, but he had bright green eyes and slightly thick eyebrows. His hair was the same shade as mine, but he had the same obnoxious cowlick on his head as America. I slowly stood up and couldn't take my eyes off the boy. He looked like he was about fifteen or sixteen, but he had no innocent look about him. Everything about him reminded me more and more of myself or of America.

"Dad! Why the hell is _he_ here?" The boy hissed. I couldn't help but feel hurt and slightly confused. How did this boy know me, and why did he not like me?

I turned my head and saw America standing in the door way. "England's here because he needed to give something to me. I know you still resent him, but don't be so rude, Henry," he said sternly. Wait, was that a British name? Why does he have a _British_ name? Wait, again, why am I overreacting? It's normal for Americans to have British names, but why was this one in America's house? And why does this _Henry_ look so much like me? This is just too much. I could feel my legs turn to jelly, and all I could hear was a faint "Arthur!" before the world went black around me.

I hope you like the first chapter of my story. It will probably be slow-going due to my lack of computer time, but bear with me. If you haven't noticed who Diana and Henry are, you'll find out soon, hehehe… :)


	2. 13 Teenagers

I'm so sorry this took for ever to write -_-''… anyways, I'm just going to thank all of my reviewers. So far, no one has been able to tell who Henry is, but everyone knows who Dianna is. It's kind of obvious… I love you all! ^.^

* * *

><p>The first thing I noticed when I woke up was I was in a comfortable bed. The second was a low whispering next to me.<p>

"When do you think he'll wake up? Will he wake up soon?" a girl almost screamed in my ear. In protest to the loud noise, I clenched my eyes shut and let out a low moan on discomfort.

"Look what you did, Alice! You woke him up!" another girl hissed and I decided that it was time to open my eyes. The room was very bright, but after a few blinks, my vision cleared and I looked up to see thirteen teenagers standing all around the room.

"Yo, dude! I'm New Hampshire, but you can call me Alice!" a bubbly teenager yelled as soon as she saw me wake up. She had bright green eyes and eyebrows that weren't overly thick, but were still thicker than normal.

"Uhh… Hello," I said awkwardly to the happy girl in my presence. Wait, she said she was New Hampshire? As in the state? As in AMERICA's state? This was a little overwhelming seeing as though I just woke up.

After a slight struggle, I finally sat up in the bed and looked around the room. It seemed that I was in America's room by the look of the flags and bald eagles all over the place. I then turned my attention to the teenagers standing in the room. There were about 12 or 13 of them in total. Most of them had large eyebrows and some even had green or green-blue eyes that reminded me of myself or Sealand. There was one in particular that I noticed first.

My anger at the boy named Henry returned and I yelled. "You! Why, the bloody hell did you yell at me? I don't even know you!"

He just stood there and rolled his eyes. "I have plenty of reasons to hate you, _Arthur_." He stopped leaning against the wall and walked over to the bed where I was sitting. He gently pushed Alice out of the way and glared down at me. "Well, first of all, you left all of us without _ever_ saying anything. Do you have any idea how hard that was for dad? He had to raise us all by himself! Then, you just came back and tried telling him what to do! We didn't have to listen to you!" He practically screamed in my face.

"… are you mistaking me for someone else? I don't even know who any of you are," My anger subsided and I was just thoroughly confused. I looked from person to person, trying to figure out what was going on. They all looked at me with slightly sad eyes. Was I missing something?

Just before it looked like Henry was going to say something, America barged into the room. "Yo, dude! I got the thing that'll fix you right up! A burger!" He stopped when he saw who was in the room. "What, the hell, do you think you're all doing in here?" He yelled at the large group of teenagers. "Out! All of you, out!" He pointed at the door. He looked disappointed at them as they slowly trickled out.

Only one stopped on her way out, she was a small girl with long, blond hair and bright blue eyes. "S-sorry, daddy, we just wanted to see him…" She looked down at her feet and America sighed.

"I know, Flora, but you guys just gotta' be patient, 'kay?" He patted her head and she smiled brightly before running out of the room.

I just kept staring at America. He was being so… mature! When had he been this good with kids, he's barely older than a kid himself. I only noticed that I was staring when he sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, 'bout that, dude. I can't keep track of them all sometimes. They didn't give you trouble, did they?" he walked up to the bed I was still sitting in and sat on the edge.

I quickly shook my head. There were so many questions buzzing through my head that I didn't really know whether I was shaking my head to answer, or to clear my thoughts.

"Uhh… I have just one question," I tentatively asked, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Shoot," He replied and scooted closer to me on the bed.

"So… umm… who were those people? They kept calling you 'Dad'" I wrapped my arms around my knees and rested my head on them, waiting for his answer. The look on his face shocked me. I could see a bright red blush reaching from his ears all the way down his neck and across his barely covered chest. Honestly, he needed to where better fitting cloths in the presence of others.

He shifted uncomfortably before exclaiming, "Know what? You should get some rest, bye!" He yelled before running out of the room. I couldn't help but stare at the door he slammed on his way out. After the shock of his abrupt movements faded, I couldn't help but laugh a little. He was still the same child he was all those years ago, running away whenever he felt uncomfortable. He always claimed he was the hero, but I think he's just bluffing. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one he acts like this in front of, unless he's watching a scary movie, of course.

After a few minutes of just staring at the door, I swung my feet over the side of the bed and stood up to walk down the hall. I was halfway to the door before I noticed something. My usual green suit was nowhere to be found. Instead I was in a large pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt that came down to my mid thighs. The cloths were obviously America's and I felt my face heat up at the thought of him undressing me. I knew my entire face looked like one of those tomatoes Spain is so fond of. My embarrassment was quickly taken over by anger. How dare he undress me! He had no right! Just because I was unconscious, doesn't mean I need to change!

I swung the door open and started to walk around the house, looking for the obnoxious American boy. It didn't take me long before I a tuft of hair sticking up from the couch. Luckily he had his back turned to me and I snuck up behind him. Being the ever oblivious person he was, he didn't hear me coming. I was about to start yelling at him before I noticed he was on the phone. Normally, this wouldn't have made me stop, but it was what I heard him say that made me freeze in spot.

"-of course I didn't tell him! What was I supposed to say? … I know he has a right to know, but… don't yell at me! This isn't entirely my fault! … Okay, thanks. Bye Mattie." He shut the cell phone and sighed. I saw his head fall below the back of the couch and I assumed that he had his head I his hands. Now what could have possibly made America like this? And secondly, who was he talking about? Was he talking about me? What did I have the right to know, and why was it so important?

I walked back to the door frame so it seemed like I didn't hear any of the conversation before walking in again. "Hey, America?" He quickly turned his head to see who called him. He flashed me his usual hero grin.

"Yo, Iggy, how's it hangin'? I could tell he was trying to hide his uneasiness by grinning larger.

"Oh, I'm fine," I said and crossed my arms and leisurely leaned against the couch. "Oh, except for one thing. Where, the bloody hell, are my clothes?" I screamed, effectively startling the younger nation. He leapt back by accident due to my loud voice and tumbled off the couch.

I stifled a giggle as he complained about his soar butt. Right after he told me they were hanging in his closet, I walked back to his room to get changed and get the hell out of this confusing house. I wanted to know what he was talking about, sure, but I wasn't about to bug him until he told me. That's something only he would do. For now I'll just have to wait for him to tell me himself.

* * *

><p>Sorry I haven't posted in sooo long, but I've had stuff to do. My boyfriend, Brendon, has kept me busy on the weekends, I've had swim team every day, and I still have school. The only reason why I'm even writing this right now is because I got a new laptop for my birthday (Today) and it's really nice. I'll probably write a lot more frequently now that I have my own computer. please tell me if you think England's OOC, I need the help...<p>

As always, thanks to all those who reviewed my stories, I live off your comments! 3 you all!


	3. France, being France

Hey, how's it going? I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I just had Thanksgiving and ate lots of turkey, and gravy, and beans, and all that stuff! (After I typed that sentence I noticed how odd it sounded, I meant turkey the bird, not the nation…) Anyway, I spend a decent amount of time writing these chapters, so you'd better appreciate them! 3 you all!

* * *

><p>It's been over a week, and that obnoxious American hasn't even said a word to me. We've seen each other almost every day due to our meetings, but he just sits there in an uncomfortable silence. I've thought about going over to him and starting a conversation, but I always talk myself out of it. Honestly, I don't even know why it bothers me so much, but I've just felt uneasy lately. I wonder what that means…<p>

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice when the meeting ended and people started to walk out to the hall for a break until I felt a hand tap on my shoulder. I, being startled, stiffened then turned to see the cause of my start. At first, I didn't see anything. What was that? But, then, I saw a small boy holding a polar bear. What was his name? Canuka? Canasa? It was Can- something.

"How can I help you, Can… Can…" I said trying to remember the boy's name.

"It's Canada, A-America's brother, and I'm just wondering if he's t-talked to you yet," He said softly.

"Uhh… no, sorry, lad, can't say he has. Actually, I've been wondering, do you have any idea why your brother's been avoiding me? Or is it him avoiding me just my imagination?"

"Oh… don't worry about it, I'm sure he's just being forgetful, you know how he is, England," Canada laughed uncomfortably before looking down at his feet. "Well… if you see him, tell him I want to talk to him, okay?"

"Sure, lad," I said before turning back to the table to clean up the pile of papers that needed to be put in my suitcase. After it was all packed up, I turned around to leave, finding that Canada had left, and started towards the door.

When I turned the corner, I was welcomed by a slightly disturbing and uncomfortable sight. There, basically pinned to the wall, was America. And who was doing the pinning may you ask? None other thank the self-proclaimed country of love himself, France.

"Hahaha! You're so weird, dude!" America yelled in his normally loud voice. I could hear a slight crack of fear towards the end, but it apparently went unnoticed by France.

"Ahh, _mon cher_, there's nothing weird about _l'amour~. _Why don't we go back to my house, and relive the 1800's~" France said as seductively as he could.

"No way, dude!" America snapped immediately. Fear flashed across his face. "I don't wanna go through _that_ again!" America said and backed up more into the wall. America clutched his sides and stomach tightly.

"That hurts,_ l'Amérique,_ many things have been invented since then to make sure _that_ won't happen again, oui?" I watched as France pulled a small square out of his sleeve, showing it to America before quickly putting it away. Knowing him it was probably a condom… wait… What the hell?

I started walking towards the two, (I wasn't hiding or anything!) and stood behind France with a disgusted look on my face. America quickly saw me and blushed a deeper shade of red, I wonder why… Anyways, he slowly lifted a hand and pointed at me. France quickly turned his head to see who had interrupted him.

"_Mon deiu!_ Don't scare me like that _l'Angleterre_!" He relaxed his grip slightly on the much younger nation and a big smirk made its way across his face, "What's wrong, _l'Angleterre_? Want to join in on the fun? Or are you just jealous that I'm hogging all of your precious _l'Amérique_'s attention?" He said seductively before bursting out in his usual creepy-ass laughter.

I sputtered before saying, "Like hell I would, Frog!" I could feel my face heat up. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw America slowly scooting further away before he broke out into a full run. I couldn't blame him; I would do the same, given the chance. "I just needed to talk to America about something, but seeing as he's gone, I'll have to look elsewhere," I gestured to the space America had left.

France quickly spun back to where the American had previously been. "_Merde_, where did he go? Oh well, I guess its just me and you, now _l'Angleterre~"_ He walked closer to me and I slapped his hand away. He tried getting closer and I could feel anger burn in my chest. Why the hell am I his victim now?

"_Mon cher~ _Why are you so mean~?" As France took another step, I kicked him in the gut, hard. I stormed off as he doubled over in pain. I'm not as weak as some of you may think!

About halfway down the hall, a door opened, a hand shot out, and the next thing I knew, I was being pulled into the small room. I would have fallen, if my face didn't come in contact with someone's torso. "Who the he-" I wasn't able to finish when a large, callused, hand slapped over my mouth, preventing even a noise from escaping. Instinctively, I dropped my suitcase and started fighting against my assailant. I clawed at the back of their hand, leaving long scratches all over it. It was only when I heard the person hiss, "Oww! Calm, the fuck, down, Iggy!" Only one person called me that, and it was the stupid American. Only when I stopped thrashing, did he let me go. I immediately inhaled deeply, restoring my lungs with deprived oxygen, coughing a few times before I was done.

"Hehehe… sorry, dude…" America flicked on the light, and the completely dark room was illuminated. We were standing in a nice living room with a couch, fireplace, and T.V. "I just had to save you from that creepy French perv, cuz I'm the hero! Ahahaha~!" He laughed maniacally.

"I'm pretty sure _I_ saved _your_ arse back there, you couldn't help but just stand there. The only way you got away was from me distract Frog-face." I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms over my chest. A small smirk made its way across my face when he didn't say anything. I then watched as he shuffled and looked down at his feet in embarrassment.

"I coulda' gotten free…" he mumbled, voice as soft as his brother's now. I wonder what was causing him to be so quiet; he was _never_ this quiet…

I walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay, lad? I was just pulling your leg, you know…" I really felt bad. I didn't mean for it to hurt his feelings, just damage his pride a bit…

He looked up at me and I saw a small tear threatening to come out. I moved my hand from his shoulder and gently whipped away the tear. I smiled a little, trying to make him feel better a little. The next thing I knew I was being pulled into a bone-crushing hug. I didn't protest it and he buried his head in my shoulder, similar to what he did when he was only a colony.

"E-England?" He whispered as I gently ran one hand through his hair and the other rubbing small circles across his back.

"Yes, lad?" I whispered, trying not to startle the scared nation. Honestly, I had no idea why France freaked him out so much, but I wasn't going to ask him about it, he might start crying, or something…

"I-I need to tell you something. Something I should have told you years ago…"

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger~ Sorry, it was late and I couldn't add any more...^.^ Hope you liked the chapter~ I had to re-post this because I needed top fix something, I felt that France was OOC, but I fixed it! (I hope...)<p> 


	4. Papa Britain

I couldn't help but just stare. What was so important that America had to tell me? I silently hoped it wasn't some moronic idea like making a giant superhero to save the world. I shook my head. America's an emotional idiot sometimes, but he's not stupid enough to cry over something like that.

After a few moments of silence, I heard a soft muttering. Straining my ears I heard, "Heroes don't cry. Heroes don't cry. Heroes don't cry..." over and over again. He tried to wipe all the tears off his face in an attempt to look like his usual happy self. I could tell he was forcing himself, but said nothing of it. If America needed to do this, nothing I could say would stop him.

Once he regained his composer, he looked at me. He looked only slightly more serious than he usually did. Holding my breath in anticipation, this had to be very important, he opened his mouth to speak only to close it again.

"Sorry, I just... I don't know where to start, ya know?" he awkwardly smiled at me.

"No, I don't know, and I won't unless you tell me." I replied flatly. I really wanted to know what he was talking about! The boy never stopped talking, how long would it take for him to spit it out!

"Umm... Well... Jeez... Where to start..." I watched as he scratched the back of his neck and avoided looking me in the face.

I could feel myself steadily getting more and more irritated. I had better things to do than stand around with America in a random room... alone... I'm not saying I was complaining, I liked how I had all his attention. What? Where did that thought come from? I shook the thought from my mind and went back to the silent American in front of me. His eyes were a light pink color from crying, and I could hear the occasional sniffle. But besides that, he looked like his normal, happy self. His hair was a beautiful golden color that would be perfect if he didn't have that one cowlick sticking up from his part. How it defied gravity like that, I'd never know. I wish my hair was like his. It looked so soft... I had to stop thinking like that. He was like my brother. My brother!

I only snapped back to reality when I heard a ringbone go off. It was the Fast Food song. Raising my eyebrow, I looked where the song was coming from: America.

I laughed to myself about the fact that the band that made that song was British. He jumped.

"One sec, let me grab this," he pulled his phone out and answered the call. "Yo! This is America!"

The person on the other line was screaming so loud that I could hear them. Well, I had no idea what they were saying, it was just a crackly, buzzing noise, but I knew they were talking very loudly.

After a few minutes of America listening to whoever was on the phone, he started talking. "Whoa there, slow down, I can't understand you. Who's missing?" another silence before, "Gather everyone in the living room, I'll be right home!" he quickly put away his phone and looked right at me. "I'm so sorry, Artie, but I have to go. Something came up"

He started to dart out of the room and before I knew what I was doing, I grabbed his sleeve. I saw confusion and panic in his eyes before I said, "This conversation's not over."

He looked back at the hall before turning back to face me, "But, Iggy, I really have to g-"

"I'm coming with you, idiot" I said sternly. There was no way he was getting away from me when I was this close to finding out what he wanted to say. Th-there's no other reason I'd want to stay with America... Idiot...

"... Fine, just hurry," was all he said before turning and running down the hall with me on his heels. When we got outside, I was completely out of breath, but America looked like he hadn't broken a sweat. Damn, I knew I should have kept training...

He quickly ran to his car, leaving me gasping for breath at the doorway. It was only a second before he returned with the car and yelled, "Get in"

I scrambled into the car only seconds before he slammed on the accelerator. He was almost as scary as the Italians when behind the wheel, almost...

After a silent, fear inducing car ride, we managed to make it to our destination in one piece. America darted out of the car as soon as we parked, leaving the keys in and engine running, and into his house. I quickly shut off the car, and locked it, before following him into his huge house.

When I entered the room, I noticed two things. One, America was panicking, and two, there were dozens of children in the room. They spanned anywhere from toddlers to teenagers. When I entered the room, everyone became dead silent and sort of stared/glared at me. What had I done? And more importantly, why were this many children in America's house in the first place? I remember from the last time I was here, there were quite a few children, but not nearly this many...

I looked around and noticed that they had grouped into clusters of similar looking children. One cluster all had blue eyes and blond, wavy hair. Another had blue, green, or blue-green eyes with different shades of brown hair, and slightly tanner skin. The last group had some children I recognized from my previous visit. All had blond hair and pronounced eyebrows, except for two of them. One was very tall and intimidating, and the other had a hairdo that stuck up straight. How odd...

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the oldest looking one. He was about my height, broad shouldered, and had piercing hazel eyes. Like many others, his eyebrows were slightly thicker than normal, but it didn't look half bad on him. His hair was a bright blond color, slightly lighter than my own. In an odd way he seemed slightly familiar... where have I seen this boy before?

"Who do you think you are?" he yelled at me, poking my chest with a thin finger. "We were doing just fine until you decided to come back! Now, thanks to you, six of my siblings are missing!" I didn't know what to say, his eyes were burning with a flame of hatred I haven't seen in over 200 years. The last time I'd seen someone quite like this was when Alfred had... No, now is not the right time to think about that.

Finding my voice, I replied calmly, "I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about, lad" I emphasized the last word to show who was older than whom.

"Wait a sec, Aaron, is this everyone in the house?" America asked the boy I had been talking to. He nodded. "That can't be, I only count 43. I thought you said only New England was missing,"

New England? Does he mean that cluster of states in north-eastern America? Yes, I do, in fact, know a little bit of American geography.

Right before I was going to ask another question, America cut me off, "Holy shit! Diana's missing!" the look on his face was complete horror. "That commie bastard must have taken her! I'm gonna' kill him!" he gritted his teeth and I noticed that his face was contorted in what I assumed was his thinking face.

Just when he was in the middle of his attempt at thinking, I heard my phone go off. "Excuse me," Flipping open my phone, I saw that it was my brother, Whales. "Yes, what is it?" I really didn't want to deal with him right now...

"I, uhhh... Have six children here demanding to see you..." I jumped. Could these kids be New England?

"Whales, does one of the boys have a cowlick similar to America's?" I asked urgently.

"Uhhh, yah, he does. Why?" I practically jumped for joy. I don't know why I was so worried over a group of America's states, but I was glad they were finally located.

"Listen carefully. Do not let them out of your sights. Keep them in the house until I make it over there. Understood?" all I got was a grunt as a reply before he hung up.

"America, I think I have located your missing states," I was barely able to get out of my mouth before he ran over and hugged me, causing us to topple to the floor.

"Oh my god! Thank you! Thank you so much!" he jumped up, leaving me on the floor.

I got up, and felt myself blushing for some reason. I watched as America jumped around the room and out the door. I sighed, "Do you even know where you're going?" I called from inside the house.

"... No... Just hurry up!" he called from his car, apparently not hearing me.

Just before I was about to walk out the door, I was stopped by the boy America had previously called Aaron. "You may not know who any of us are, but if you hurt him in any way, we WILL kill you, _dad_" Wait... What!

"Wh-what did you just call me?" there's no way he could have said what I think he did. I must have just been hearing things. There is no way he just called me dad, no way...

"You heard me, _dad_. Don't you DARE do anything to our father, or you WILL regret it," he quickly slammed the door in my face and I found myself outside.

I kept staring at the door for a few minutes trying to comprehend what Aaron had just said. I'm... A father? More importantly, the father of America's states? I could feel my face heat up at the thought of it. I know things happened back in my buccaneer days, but I have mostly blocked them all out, including a good portion of time that I raised America. I only remember a few fond memories of him as a little kid. Could something like that even have happened? No, he must have just been messing with me. There's no way I would have done something like that, no way... But then again, looking back, quite a few of the states looked an awful lot like me... Same eyes, same eyebrows, oh GOD...

A car horn snapped me out of my thoughts. I whipped around to see an impatient American in his car. I slowly walked towards the car. What was I supposed to say? He must have some sort of reason for not telling me about the states, right?

I sat down in the car silently. I soon found a hand snapping in my face. "Wh-what?" I asked confused.

"Dude! Where are we going?" America asked quickly. I could see fear and concern in his eyes. He cared deeply for his states, I could tell.

"Oh, uhh... I got a call from Whales, they're at my house, apparently." I could barely get the words out of my mouth before we were speeding down the road, on the way to the closest airport.

A few hours, and several pain killers later, we arrived at my house. Before I had a chance to open the door, America pushed his way in. "Guys! Where are you?" he ran around the house looking for them. "Henry? Flora? Alice?"

I sighed, walking down the hallway towards the living room. Sure enough, they were all there. I saw Whales being crawled over and harassed and laughed. I must have been louder that I thought, because all six of them turned to see me in the doorway.

"Arthur!" the blond girl named Alice yelled. She ran right towards me and tackled me to the ground. She was soon followed by the smallest girl, Flora was it? In a matter of minutes, I had most of the states clinging to me tightly.

At that moment, I saw America out of the corner of my eye. He stopped, turned around, and started to laugh.

"Duudee, I can barely see you under all of them!" He doubled over laughing again.

"Glad you think this is so funny, now will you get them off me?" I yelled, getting frustrated by the close proximity of the states.

He helped me up, and I saw Whales sneak off somewhere else.

"Okay, so what were you thinking, running off by yourselves? Do you know how worried I was!" His voice was raising, and I saw five of the six hang their heads in shame. As usual, Henry could care less.

"B-but daddy…" the littlest one started, "We just wanted to see papa Britain…" I could visibly see America stop dead in his tracks, fear was oozing out of his very being.

"What did she just say?" I asked, trying to figure out why so many of his states kept calling my "dad".

"Uhhh…"

* * *

><p>Sorry for the lack of posts, Microsoft word hasn't been working on my comp lately… Happy Birthday, Tiana! :D 3 you~<p> 


	5. At Iggy's House

"Uhh..." America just stood there looking like a deer in the headlights. He looked almost cute with his mouth gapping open like that. Almost...

"Well? I'm waiting," I crossed my arms in annoyance. This was weird, for once in his life America was at a loss for words, and it made me increasingly uneasy.

I was snapped out of starring at America when a voice behind me spoke. "You really haven't figured it out yet? God, and here I thought dad was slow,"

"Hey!" America yelled before shutting up once again, a blush was burning on the tips of his ears. I turned to see who had spoken, and to my surprise, it was Henry.

"Have you noticed how all of us in this room look eerily similar to you? Have you noticed how we all have these monstrous caterpillars as an excuse for eyebrows? Or how some of us have green, or blue-green eyes? How do you think we got these traits if our dad, America, has blue eyes and normal eyebrows?" He started to walk over to me and point a finger at my chest. I was beginning to hyperventilate. He better not say what I thought he was going to say. "It's because all of us, and 18 others, are America's and your children, dad," he did say it... Wait, CHILDREN? How the bloody hell is that even possible? We're both men, and nations too! It's not like we can even get pregnant, right?

I slowly turned to America. I was a little shaky on my feet; legs threatening to give way any second. "A-Alfred?" I stuttered, not really knowing what to say about this information. God, did I wish I knew what happened; damn buccaneer days... D-did I rape him? Or was it him that started it? So many questions were flooding through my head, but only one made its way to my mouth. "How?" My voice was only above a whisper.

He only looked at the floor in response. Of all the times to choose not to speak, why did he choose now?

"Alfred?" my voice was taking a softer note. One I hadn't used on the American since he was a little colony.

Not looking up, he muttered, "Do you really not remember?" I saw a little drop of something fall to the floor. I hope he wasn't crying.

"Lad, haven't I told you? I remember very little from the early 1500s to the mid 1800s..." I know, that's a long time to forget, but I was drunk off of power from my empire. I did things I forgot because they were so horrendous. I know for a fact that I did a lot of terrible things to Spain after I crushed his armada in 1588. That was one of the really bad memories I'd rather forget, but I can't for whatever reason...

I just stared at him for a few more minutes before I heard a quiet sob. Oh god, he was crying! With shaky arms, I wrapped around the taller nation trying to comfort him. He went stiff as a board and refused to move except for the occasional shake. I felt incredibly guilty for whatever I might have done to my former colony. I looked around and noticed that all his states had left the room.

"America," he didn't look at me. "America... Alfred!" I gripped his cheek and forced him to look at me. I immediately regretted the choice. On his face were long streaks of tears. How had he come undone so easily? Where was the happy, smiling nation I used to know?

"You need to tell me how this happened... please..." I felt so weak at the moment, so vulnerable. With a simple sentence, Alfred would be able to break me, and make me crash into the ground.

I heard a soft mutter of something leave his lips. "What was that?" I softly asked, trying not to scare the other too much.

"I said, get off of me!" he screamed and violently ripped himself from my grasp. I stifled a gasp at the hatred and pain written all over his face. Had what I done truly been bad enough to get this kind of an expression?

"All you ever did was take what you wanted! With no respect for anyone's feelings, or how you'd leave them afterwards! You said you'd be there, but then you'd just leave me; leave me with the children you denied as being yours! Then you'd come back a completely different person, one that's all proud and happy all the time, it was sick! Do you wanna know the real reason why I rebelled? I couldn't stand what you were doing to them! They were sick almost all the time and so thin from those god damn taxes! Then there was the impressment!* I thought I was finally done with you, but no, you just had to keep me on that god damn ship! And then there was the war of 1812!" he screamed as a steady stream of tears fell from his face. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. What had I done? Why had I done it? I couldn't remember, although deep in my subconscious I felt my reasoning was that I just wanted him to suffer for the Revolution that was apparently my fault.

I heard a loud sob that snapped me out of my thoughts. "That war was when you burned Washington, and crushed my heart. From then on, I saw you for what you truly were: a bloodthirsty pirate! Up until then I had the false hope that you truly cared for me, and then... and then..." he broke and I watched as he fell to the floor with a mess of sobs and tears.

When I finally found my voice the only thing that could come out was "Obviously this isn't entirely my fault if you kept coming back to me time and time again!" I wasn't truly mad at the boy, just frustrated and confused, and when that happens I usually lash out. It's a bad habit, but it just happens sometimes.

I saw him look up; his eyes were now burning with an anger that had previously been hidden behind the wall of tears. Now it shone through, causing his normally beautiful, blue eyes to burn like cinders in a fireplace. Now this was the America I knew; strong, fierce, confident. Not a mess of sobs on my living room floor. Despite acting like a child all the time, America was actually pretty frightening when he got angered. He was the only nation that was able to lock horns with Russia, after all.

"Come on now, m'boy, you can't expect to pin all the blame on me, right?" I asked rhetorically as I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. This wasn't entirely my fault. It takes two to tango, after all.

I heard a low, growl-like noise emit from the back of America's throat and I quickly whipped my head back to face him only to be pushed against the wall of my own living room. I couldn't help but let out a little yelp as my head was smashed against the wall.

I heard him growl lowly, "Yah, I do expect to blame it all on you, Arthur," I shivered slightly as he said my name. No one ever says my true name; they only ever call me England, or Britain. He gripped my cheeks and forced me to look at him. From this angle I could see just how much larger than me my ex-colony had become. He was a good dozen centimeters taller than me, and incredibly broad-shouldered when compared to my own scrawny frame. This angle showed just how small and delicate I was.

"You stupid European nations have to learn to just stay, the fuck, away from me!" He snarled before turning away. I watched with shock as he stormed away and down the hallway before slamming a door shut.

I got up and started walking towards the room that Alfred had barricaded himself in, but was stopped when someone jumped on my back.

"Ghaaa!" I screamed as two more people jumped on my back, causing me to fall on my face. "What the bloody hell?" I tried to yell, but it was muffled by the fact that my face was being smashed against the floor.

"What the hell did you do to our dad, you bastard?" I heard a voice practically yell into my ear. I looked up to see Henry glaring at me. Next to him was another boy that looked identical to him, only this other boy was missing the obvious cowlick that Alfred and Henry shared. This new boy looked positively furious, even more so than Henry, if that was even possible.

"And who might you be?" I asked, ignoring his previous question.

"The name's Martin, now answer my question!" He yelled. I noticed him curling his hands into fists as he started to shake from what I assumed to be anger.

"I don't know, Martin, Alfred just told me… some stuff… started yelling and ran off and is now locked in me bedroom…" I could feel my face start to heat up a little bit when I thought of the fact that I was talking to my _children_ here. "Could you please get off me now? I'm not going anywhere!" I snapped at whoever was still sitting on my back.

I felt the weight lift and I scrambled to my feet. I didn't like to feel so humiliated in my own house. What if Scotland or Wales had seen six children beating me up? I'd never live it down… I turned to face the children and I recognized only a few of them. There was, obviously, Henry and Martin, but there was also Alice, and three others I didn't know the names of. One of them was incredibly small, though, and she looked no older than eleven or twelve.

"Umm… Could you tell me all your names and what states you represent, please? This is confusing enough," I awkwardly asked, glancing around at the six teenagers standing in front of me in the hallway.

"Hmmff, fine," Henry snarled, he was obviously still angry at me for what I had apparently done to Al. Did I just call him Al? Imeant Al_fred_. "I'm Henry, proud state of Massachusetts, and don't you dare call me a Masshole!" He glared at some of his brothers. I stifled a laugh at the pun. "This is Alice, and as you know, she's New Hampshire. The one that looks like me, minus the awesome Nantucket, is Martin, otherwise known as Maine. The two squirts there are Philip, aka Connecticut, and Flora here is Rhode Island." Philip kind of looked a little like Martin and Henry, he at least had the same hair as them. When he stopped he just crossed his arms and glared at a random spot on the wall.

It was then that I noticed one last teen that had been left unaccounted for. He was about the same height as Alice, and also had long hair. He looked similar to Alfred's brother, what's-his-face, but he still had the same eyebrows as me, letting me know he was one my children, I guess.

"And who might you be?" I asked when I walked up to the shy boy.

"I-I'm Christopher. I'm also Ve-Vermont" He replied softly. I placed my hand on his head and I saw him go bright red.

"Nice to meet you, Christopher," I said soothingly. I tried to remember the last time I was able to talk like this with someone. It was probably before the revolution. After that all of my colonies slowly realized that they could get away from me and they all started to leave… "Is it okay if I call you Chris?" Christopher was just a mouthful to say all the time, and knowing that I would have to, I need to find a nick name for him.

"S-sure," He softly replied.

"Okay, now that that's all settled… WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR DAD?" Henry and Martin screamed at the same time.

"I told you, you bloody gits! I didn't do anything!" God these kids take after Alfred in every way, loud, obnoxious, and loud! Did I say loud twice? Oh well, they were!

Sighing, I realized that I wasn't going to get anywhere with just yelling at them. "I'm going to call Alfred's brother, okay? Maybe he can get Al to come out of my room," Did I just call him Al again? Bloody hell, what's going on with me?

"Tch, fine" Martin and Henry said at the same time.

I quickly called the Canadian, "Arthur?" he asked on the other end.

"Yes, it's me. I have New England threatening me and Alfred has locked himself in my room, could you please come and get him out as soon as you can?" I tried to sound calm, but I'm pretty sure it came out a little panicky.

"S-sure, are you at your house?" He replied quickly, I could hear some fear in his voice. I wonder why...

"Yes, please hurry up, I'm not sure how much more of this I can take" I hung up and saw Alice and Henry fighting in front of me. This was going to be quite the long day…

* * *

><p>*Immpressment: When British Naval officers would force American sailors to work on their ships after capturing them. Common durring the War of 1812<p>

Hey sorry It's been so long, but I've had writer's block, sorry! . Anyway, soo… Iggy's found out about his kids! :D Exciting for him, right? The reason Chris is so shy is because I thought that he'd act more like Mattie, cuz of all the maple syrup they drink up in Vermont! Don't shoot me for it! And yes, I live in Massachusets, so I have had people call me a Masshole, it's a real insult!Anyway, I thought I'd give you a list of the names and states we've encountered so far:

Henry: Massachusetts

Martin: Maine

Christopher: Vermont

Philip: Connecticut

Flora: Rhode Island (Smallest state)

Alice: New Hampshire

Names that we've heard, but don't know the states for yet:

Diana (kinda obvious who she is, don't ruin it for others, though :3 )

Aaron

That's it, review please? They make me happy~


	6. Uncle Mattie!

**Just a recap of names of the states so far:**

**Henry: Massachusetts**

**Martin: Maine**

**Christopher: Vermont**

**Philip: Connecticut**

**Flora: Rhode Island (Smallest state)**

**Alice: New Hampshire**

**Names that we've heard, but don't know the states for yet:**

**Diana **

**Aaron**

**Okay, I'm sorry for this taking so long, but I've had a lot of school stuff going on. Plus stuff with my friends at school, but anyway, enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Bloody hell! How long does a plane from North America take to get to Europe! I tried to calmly sip my tea, but it was getting increasingly difficult with over-active, hyper states running all around your living room and all around your house. This was the third cup of tea I've made today, but I have yet to finish even one cup. Every time I start to relax, they bump into me and cause me to spill the scorching hot liquid all over my lap.<p>

I glanced at the clock. It was getting late, so I'd better start making food for all of them. Sighing, I placed my cup down and walked toward the kitchen, avoiding Henry and Alice fighting on the floor.

When I got to the kitchen, I was assaulted by the sight of Flora precariously perched on top of some books stacked on top of a chair. It looked like she was trying to get something out of the top shelf. I rushed over to her and picked her up, afraid that she was going to fall, but she immediately started to kick and squirm in my grip.

"Let me go!" I heard her scream. Her scream only caused me to tighten my grip even more. The last thing I wanted was the little state to fall and hurt herself. I should have been more worried about my own health than her health because she decided to kick me hard in the stomach. I immediately let go and clutched my stomach with my arms. For such a small girl, she really could pack a punch. Honestly, I shouldn't be so surprised; she is Alfred's daughter, after all. I watched as she delicately landed on her feet with a small box in her hand.

"What was that for!" I yelled.

"What? The kick?" She smiled sweetly and winked her eye before turning to leave.

"Yes, the kick! You idiot!" I yelled, she may have seemed like a little angel before, but now I saw her true colors.

"Hmf" she popped a piece of food into her mouth and walked out of the kitchen.

"Wait! Where do you think you're going, young lady?" I winced as I yelled once again; I hope she didn't bruise anything with that kick.

"I'm going back to watch TV," she muttered and sat down on my sofa.

Noticing that I wasn't getting anywhere with her, I turned my attention back to the kitchen. What should I cook? Knowing full-well that I'd probably burn anything too elaborate, I pulled out some ingredients with the intention of making fish and chips. About half way through, I forgot about one fillet, and it started to smoke and burn.

"Whoa! What's going on in here?" I heard a voice yell. It sounded kind of like Alfred, but a little softer.

Coughing, I squinted my eyes a little to try to see through the smoke. The outline of a person was standing in the doorway. It certainly looked like Al.

"A-Alfred?" I coughed out. I watched as the person run over to the stove and quickly throw the burning fish into the sink. My eyes were starting to burn really badly and I tried to open a window, but my fingers weren't working properly. Damn it, why won't you work?

I sat down in the floor and tried to get the oxygen back into my lungs and the blond man opened the window. I watched with stinging eyes as the smoke slowly left the room.

"A-Arthur? Are you all right?" I knew that voice; it wasn't Al's voice, but the voice of his quieter brother.

I coughed a few times before answering. "I-I'm fine. I guess I just forgot about the fish… again…"

"Well, haven't you been told by many people not to try and cook? You always burn it," Matthew softly said as he picked up his little polar bear.

"Whatever," I muttered when I stood up and walked over to the sink to survey the damage. Well, I guess we're eating out tonight…

"Umm… so, what's wrong with Al?" He asked so quietly that I could barely hear him.

"O-ohh… uhh, he had a mental breakdown of some kind after… after… he told me about the states' origins…" I whispered the last part, not wanting to admit that I was now aware of being the father to somewhere around 25 children.

"Oh… OH!" he blinked his eyes and sort of just stared at me in shock. "Uhh… I-If you don't mind me asking, h-how are you handling all of this?" He stuttered out.

"Honestly, it's like I'm asleep. None of this feels real, I feel like I'm going to wake up one minute and all of this will just be some crazy dream." I replied.

"Well, do you remember any of it? Anything at all?" I could tell that he was getting a little anxious over something, but I wasn't sure what. He was probably just worried about his brother. That must be it.

"That's the problem. Not only do I remember nothing, but the fact that I didn't remember anything seems to be what made Alfred break down the most. Part of me wants to know what truly happened, but another part makes me not sure if I want to know the truth at all…"

"O-okay…" I heard him sigh a little bit, I wonder why? "Well, where is Al? I'd better try to get him out here too"

"Follow me" I turned and walked out of the kitchen to start towards the stairs, but we were stopped when one of the states saw Matthew.

"Uncle Mattie!" I heard Alice yell. I watched a look of horror cross over his face as more and more people emerged from the doorways around my living room. When they all saw him, they each gave him the same kind of greeting. Chris walked up to him slowly. They looked so similar, it was odd…

"H-hello" Matthew stuttered and his eyes darting around the room before settling on me. I saw a pleading look in his eyes.

"Okay, lads and lasses, why don't you all go and ask Uncle Wales if he can order us some food? Matthew and I have some stuff to talk about" I clapped my hands and smiled. Wales would finally be good for something other than eating all my food. "Come on, let's go!" I ushered them towards Wales's room before turning back and walking towards the stairs once again.

"T-thanks, that was amazing," I heard Matthew say softly behind me.

I just laughed in response. "Well, I _did_ have to take care of a lot of you little colonies back in the day. I can handle children quite well," Thinking back, how many colonies did I even have? I couldn't count that many. I stopped at the door and knocked on it.

"Alfred? Alfred, I have Matthew here with me and he would like to speak with you. Could you unlock the door so he can come in?" I said as softly as I could.

"Only Mattie can come in…" He responded from inside my room. "You stay out there, old man," Old man? I'm not that old, bloody git!

"Fine," I replied through clenched teeth. I stepped back and let Matthew walk closer to the door.

"A-Al?" He stuttered, clenching his bear again. Faster than I could blink, the door opened, Matthew was pulled inside, and was shut again. Al is really fast when he wants to be.

"I'll be out here if you need me," I called towards the now-locked door.

I sat down next to the door in the hall and let my head rest on my knees. How had it come to this? I used to be such a great Empire and now I was being affected so badly by one of my former colonies. Maybe it's not just because it's not only one of my former colonies, but maybe it's because this is Alfred. The little boy I had watched grow up and grown to love as a child. I watched as he grew and expanded; I was so proud of what he had become. I have to remember that he was also the one who, not only completely broke my heart after his little revolution, but ripped it to shreds and crushed it under his boot that cold, rainy day. He was the reason that I blocked myself out to the entire world. It was to keep from being hurt like that again. Why did I care about him so much? Why did I let him worm his way into my heart? Why did I let him break me totally? And how did I let the states come into existence? Why can't I remember what happened?

My mind was filled with those questions and problems as I fell to sleep in the hallway, listening to the soft voices on the other side of the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>And I'll call it quit right there. I spent all day on this, so I need a break. Sorry if I left it at a bad place, but I couldn't write anymore today and this feels like an okay stopping point. Anyway, review? Please?<strong>


	7. Leaving the Room

I must have been asleep for no more than thirty minutes before I heard the door to my bedroom creak open. Quickly trying to blink the sleep from my eyes, I tried to make out exactly who was coming out from the doorway. Damn American brothers for being so similar! After my vision cleared from the post-sleep fuzz, I realized, much to my disappointment, that it was merely Alfred's brother... what's-his-face.

"Umm... Arthur?" he said in a voice that was barely louder than a whisper. It was only then did I notice that I had been staring at him since he exited the room.

"I'm sorry, lad, what did Alfred have to say? Is he okay?"

I watched with baited breath as what's-his-name nervously shifted his weight from one leg to another. "Well yes, and no. He's been pretty shaken up from today's... Experience." he sighed and sat down next to me on the floor. "Honestly, I haven't seen him like this since the War of 1812 when pretty much all of New England were threatening to secede and leave him so that you wouldn't be mad at them," I know that I was a major trading partner with that region during that time period, but I had no idea just how influenced by me that cluster of states were. I didn't even know who they were until recently, but they still wanted my approval since way back then?

"Ugghh," I groaned and clutched me head. Why was I suddenly feeling so guilty for making the states question their loyalty to their two parents? When did I start caring so deeply for what happened to that obnoxious, annoying, loud, cute ball of energy that was America?

Why on earth did I keep calling him cute? 'Because he is' my inner voice whispered to me. I sighed as I stood up. "I'm going to go and get a cup of tea," I quickly explained before walking down the hall and into my occupied kitchen.

I groaned when I saw one of my brothers, Scotland. Be was sitting on the counter eating a slice of pizza. I saw his eyes light up with amusement when he saw me and I knew that a thorough wave of insults would soon follow.

"Get off the table, Scotland," I grumbled and he, of course, didn't move. He started talking as I opened the cabinet holding my tea cups.

"So you shagged little America, huh?" I nearly dropped my cup at the way he worded it. When he said it like that it made me sound like a creepy pedophile, or a rapist.

"Could you have worded that any worse?" I grumbled out. I really did not want to speak with Scotland about this matter. It wasn't really any of his business.

"You know I could have," he smirked as I squirmed. I just wanted my water to finish boiling so I could get away from my older brother. "So, is what you did really so terrible that little America had to hide himself away in your bedroom?"

I looked at him started. How on earth did he know that America was even here? Wales must have told him. Damn him and his big mouth.

"Come on, do you really think that America could be here without me knowing?" he had a good point. "So?"

I sighed in realization that he wouldn't leave me alone until I told him something.

"I honestly don't see what you expect me to tell you, I don't even know what really happened. It occurred during my privateer days." I placed the tea bag into my cup and sat back to wait for the tea to seep in.

"So, you don't know what really happened?" He asked before noisily taking a bite from his pizza.

"No, now will you please drop it? It is none of your business anyway," I snapped before standing up and walking back to my room to see if America had emerged yet.

As I rounded the corner, I saw America poking his head out of the door. He looked around and, when he saw me, he squeaked and closed the door once again.

I sighed and placed my tea on the closest table I could find. Honestly, he was acting like he did back in his colonial days. I smiled at the thought of my little colony hiding after breaking something, like my tea cups. He may have grown a considerable amount since then, but he still acted like the little child I found in the field.

I tentatively knocked on my door. "Alfred? Alfred, I'm coming in," I tried to open the door, but found that he had locked it. Bloody hell, I'm lucky that I always keep the key on top of the door frame. Sliding the key into the lock, I took a deep breath, unsure of what will be waiting for me on the other side of the door. When I finally got the door open and looked into my room, I didn't immediately see Alfred. Tch, he must be trying to hide from me again. Honestly, it was as if we were re-living his colonial days exactly. The only difference was that instead of looking for a meter tall boy, I was looking for a rather tall, broad-shouldered, glasses-wearing, handsome git of a nation. At least it narrowed down the possible places for him to hide. Do you know how hard it is to find a small boy that doesn't want to be found? It's quite difficult. The first place I chose to look was under my bed. Not surprisingly, I did not find him; there were far too many random items that were carelessly cast under there for him to hide under there anyway. I sighed and stood up, there weren't many places left that the large man could hide in. I glanced at the open window. He couldn't have tried to climb out, could he? My room was on the second floor for god's sake!

I walked over to the window and, before I knew what was happening, I felt two large arms wrap around my torso. I gasped and went stiff in, what I assumed to be, Alfred's grasp.

I felt him rest his head on my shoulder and whisper, "Please don't hate me, Iggy," He really thought that I hated him? How dense was he? If I truly hated him, I would have kicked him and his children out of my house hours ago. "Please don't hate me," he buried his face in my neck and I couldn't help but slightly shiver at the feeling of his warm breath on my neck.

"Dear lad, do you really think I'd hate you? It's in the past, we can't do anything about what has already happened," I turned around in his grasp to look at the face of the man I raised. "You need to take a deep breath and calm down, boy," I brushed a stay hair from his face before I knew what I was doing. Once I realized it, I recoiled my hand and could feel the tips of my ears heat up.

I suddenly felt the need to hug him, not that I would, mind you. 'Go on, ye need ta be assertive!' a voice snarled in the back of my mind. Oh, the hell with it, I'm hugging him. I wrapped my skinny arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. 'That-a-boy' the voice quietly said as it faded into the background of my thoughts. I felt strangely calm while hugging Alfred. It wasn't nearly as awkward as I thought it was going to be.

Still hugging him I said as calmly as I could, "There is no way that I would hate you over something like this, lad,"

It was only then that he began to hug me back. It was weird having him hugging me like that because he was a good ten centimeters taller than me. He literally covered my entire body with his long arms and broad shoulders. Was I always this small? Have I shrunk from the days of my Empire, or has he just grown an incredible amount? It's times like this when he makes me feel fragile and weak. I only began to release my grip when he started to hug me tighter, threateningly close to squeezing me like a toothpaste tube. Noticing that his grip on my smaller frame was only growing, I let my body go limp in his arms so he would let me go. The second that he loosened his grip, I wormed my way out of his arms.

"Now that you are done squeezing me to death, let's go and make sure that Wales has fed New England, hmm?" It felt so weird to call someone New England. I never had a person named after me before. Both France and Spain had colonies named after them: New France and New Spain. I was just as prominent in the New World, if not more so, but all I ever had was America, and later his brother, what's-his-name. It was a nice, but strange feeling. It made something deep inside me stir, something that made me feel powerful and indestructible. It was slightly familiar and I couldn't help but smirk a little as we walked through my house. I have no idea why I was so nervous earlier. 'Ye are the British Empire, act more like it!' The voice in my head screamed. That voice, it was eerily familiar, but I just couldn't place a name to that voice. The sound of just those words said with such a smooth tone was soothing and empowering to me. I could feel myself pulsating with more energy than before.

Disregarding the odd voice, I walked into my living room with Alfred on my heels. The sight I got was funnier than concerning. On the sofa lay Wales. You could barely see him past the three states sprawled out over him. They sealed to be fighting over something. What, I would never understand. I leaned against the door frame, crossed my arms, and smiled softly. All six of them _were_ fairly cute. They reminded me of the colonies I've had and lost. Shaking my head, I watched as Alfred walked straight into the room, only to be attacked with a barrage of children yelling "Daddy" or "Dad".

"Hey, guys! How's it goin'?" Alfred exclaimed with that goofy smile written across his face. "Were you all good for Uncle… Wales, right?" He looked at my brother who slowly nodded in shock. I guess I would too if someone you barely knew called you an Uncle.

"Yah, we were!" Alice proclaimed almost as loud as Alfred had asked the question.

"Dude, is that pizza? Gimme a slice, I'm starved!" Obviously the obnoxious idiot had no idea what being starved even meant. It had only been a few hours since he ate. I could hear him groan in pleasure at the taste of cold pizza from across the room. What an obscene noise to make while eating. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Wales slip out of the room full of Americans.

The first person to actually talk to me, surprisingly enough, was Christopher. "Did you and Daddy make up?" He tentatively asked. He didn't make eye contact with me immediately, but chose to look at my feet instead. He reminded me so much of his northern neighbor, it was adorable.

I looked at the boy who looked no older than 14 and smiled. "It's not as simple as that, but we won't start yelling anytime soon, okay?" He looked content with that response and smiled up at me. His face was still soft and not rugged yet due to his physical age, but behind his eyes were looks of wisdom and age mixed with a look of childish innocence.

Even though I was still getting used to the feeling of having children, it didn't seem right to take it out on them, they had no say in how they were born.

~0~

Tch, when will master learn that these children are not as _adorable_ and _cute_ as they looked? They were monsters hiding under a soft exterior. He should be glad not to remember what any of them did to him, especially his _precious little_ America. If it was up to me, he would have been thrown out the door the second he made his way into our house. I may have to step up and save his sorry arse, _again_. That's such a pain, though. I suppose I'll just wait and watch for now. No need to get involved in something that isn't an issue yet, right?

* * *

><p><strong>So, yah. Sorry for the long time before posting a new chapter, but I've had stuff going on… Okay, that's a lie. I've just been too lazy to actually spend the time writing ^_^'' Sorry guys! I'll try to update more frequently this coming spring. Until then, Adios~<strong>


	8. Return of the Voice

**Just a recap of names of the states so far:**

**Henry: Massachusetts**

**Martin: Maine**

**Christopher: Vermont**

**Philip: Connecticut**

**Flora: Rhode Island (Smallest state)**

**Alice: New Hampshire**

**Names that we've heard, but don't know the states for yet:**

**Diana **

**Aaron**

**Hey, sorry 'bout not posting more frequently, I had writer's block and school, and… stuff. Anyways~ I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review, otherwise I get no drive to make a new chapter or anything…**

* * *

><p>After Alfred finished eating what was left of the cold pizza, I noticed just how late it had gotten. "It's really late, Iggy, can't we stay the night?" Alfred had said. Although I hated that nickname with a passion, all seven of them gave me Alfred's signature puppy eyes before I could reprehend him for using that name, and I couldn't turn them down. Now I stood in front of my own bedroom, completely aware of Alfred, who was trying his best to be a 'ninja' as he would say. I walked inside and I heard a rustling before I turned to see him crouching behind a potted plant, badly mind you. He never was one for stealth. He always preferred to run in, guns blazing. In my house, I didn't have nearly enough beds for all the states and Alfred, so I told him he could stay on the sofa. Apparently, he had other ideas, hence him attempting to stalk me. I ignored him and shut the door; he'd go away when he got bored.<p>

Turning my attention to getting ready for the night, I quickly unclothed myself and rummaged through a drawer of my dresser to find something suitable to sleep in. After looking in every drawer, I found out I had nothing to sleep in. Honestly, I should have done laundry earlier or I wouldn't have had this problem. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to sleep in my boxers, it's not like anyone will see me before the morning anyway. I slipped under my green, bunny covers (shut up, they're masculine enough!) after brushing my teeth thoroughly in the bathroom attached to my bedroom.

I was just about to fall asleep when I heard my door creak open. When I turned around I was actually surprised at who was standing in the doorway with a dim light covering them.

"Chris?" I saw the little personification of Vermont shifting his weight back and forth between his two legs. He was clutching a little moose plushy to his chest tightly. I leaned up on my elbow and squinted as I watched him slowly walk closer to me. It was only when he was a meter away from my bed did I remember that I wasn't wearing a shirt or anything. I pulled my comforter up to cover my bare chest. "Wh-what's wrong?" I awkwardly asked, averting my eyes from the boy in embarrassment. No one needed to see my chest, it wasn't dignified! Besides, I'm much older and have been in dozens more wars than the rest of the Americans in my house have. Due to these countless wars, I have jagged scars almost everywhere on my body. They're embarrassing, to say the least.

"I-I can't sleep," He softly said before sitting down on the side of my bed. "And I can't find Dad…" His back was to me, but I could tell he was quite upset and concerned due to the fact that he couldn't seem to find Alfred.

"Did you check the sofa?" I asked. He should have been sleeping there if he wasn't with any of the other states.

"Mhm, I did, but he wasn't there," an awkward silence fell over both of us before he slowly turned towards me. "Is… is it okay if I sleep with you, Papa?" he asked softly. I was shocked to say the least. He reminded me a little bit of Alfred when he was a little colony, only Alfred would sneak into my bed without asking whenever he had a bad dream.

I've always had a soft spot for children. Something about their round faces, or bright eyes full of wonder always seemed to entrap me. Although Chris wasn't really a small child, he still wasn't quite a teen, and still had a soft-looking face that made me melt a little when he asked such an innocent question. "Sure, lad," I replied without thinking all that much. My bed was quite large after all. I stayed still as he crawled under the covers and curled up next to my chest. I had forgotten what it felt like to have another living being sleeping so soundly next to you. It was nice and calming. I wrapped my arm around the smaller boy, _my_ boy and drifted off to sleep.

The first thing that registered in my brain when I woke up was something warm next to my face. Without opening my eyes, I remembered that Chris had made his way into my bed last night. I buried my face further into that warm body next to mine before I realized that the body next to me now was much larger than Chris had been. Another thing I noticed was that whoever was in my bed now, had me in a tight hug. I opened my eyes to see a slightly tan chest in my face. I hesitantly looked up to see who had crawled into my bed. I could feel my eye begin to twitch when I saw who it was: Alfred. Why the Hell is he in my bed? And where did Chris go?

"Alfred, you bleeding idiot! Why, the bloody hell, are you in my bed?" I screamed in his face, effectively making him fall to the floor in shock. I looked over the edge of my bed in anger to glare at him, but was effectively stopped when I realized what he was wearing, or should I saw _not_ wearing. He sat there, clad only in his boxers, and rubbed his head. I could see every curve of his slightly tan body. My face seamed to heat up more and more as I spent more time looking at him. I could even see the little twitches of his muscles as he moved his arm. His glasses were missing, of course, and his hair was slightly askew due to sleeping on it, but other than that, he looked just like he normally did, minus the clothes…

God, why do I keep staring at him? I need to quit doing that! I probably looked like one of Spain's prized tomatoes right now. Stupid git! It's his entire fault! Why'd he have to sneak into my bed to begin with? More importantly, where did Chris end up?

"Oww…" He groaned out, apparently still half asleep. I leaped out of bed, clothes be damned, and, while still blushing like mad, placed my hands on my hips before kicking him in the side to wake him up.

"Wake up, you idiot!" I yelled. How long did it take him to wake up, I mean, honestly?

His eyes were still shut when he punched me, full force, in the stomach yelling, "Remember the Alamo!" I fell back on my bed and curled up, clutching my stomach in pain. Even when he was mostly asleep he could punch really hard.

"Wait, Artie, is that you, dude?" All I could do is groan in response. I was still rather cross with him, but trying to make my stomach feel better was my top priority right now. "Shit, I'm sorry, man, didn't know that was you," I heard him laugh.

I could feel my anger at him spike again. "How did you not know it was me, this is my bedroom after all!" I yelled once the pain subsided enough. "And why the hell were you in my bed, bleeding idiot?"

"Haha, d'know," He laughed before turning around and starting to walk out of my room, still only in his boxers. "I'm goin' to make coffee, see ya later,"

Honestly, how does one _not_ know how they got into someone else's bed? He is such an obnoxious idiot most of the time. I placed my hands on my cheeks and felt that they were very warm. Damn it, why am I blushing like some little school girl?

Only a few moments after the idiot left my room, did Scotland poke his head into my room. "So, did you get some tail last night, or something?" He asked with a wicked smirk on his face. My face heated up even more and I promptly did the only reasonable thing; I threw my clock at him. I smiled at the loud *clonk* sound it made when it made contact with his head.

Finally getting out of bed, I picked out some casual clothes to wear so no one else would see me naked and walked down the hall only to hear a loud crash emanating from my kitchen. I ran into said room only to find Alfred standing over a broken tea cup, one of my favorites, actually.

"Uhh… It wasn't me?" He tried to explain, but it was futile. Alfred just looked at me with his usual grin plastered on his face. That tea cup was actually a really old piece. It brought back many happy memories, some of my only memories that didn't hurt or make me depressed. I had received it from Queen Elizabeth. She was so kind and nice. She was one of my favorite women from my history. When I saw that cup shattered on the floor, I felt something in me break along with it. I kneeled down next to it and picked up a light blue shard in my hand. I couldn't believe that this was even happening. I couldn't help but grip the shard harder in response. In the back of my mind, I faintly registered a sharp pain from the palm of my hand, but I paid it no heed. All that mattered at the moment was trying to come to terms with what had just happened. I had, at one point, an entire set of cups that matched the one that now lay all over my kitchen floor, but they all had shattered years ago. That was the last part of the set I had left and now it lay scattered at my knees.

I could faintly feel a few small tears drip down my face, blurring my vision. Huh, is something wrong with my eyes? I saw a few splotches of black splatter across my vision and quickly grow. I could feel myself grow more lightheaded as the seconds ticked by. I could hear a single voice whisper to me before I let the darkness overtake me; a single, eerily familiar, voice.

"It be my turn now"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger~ Sorry, but I felt like it would be fun to have yet another cliff hanger. It's been a long time since I've posted, so sorry, but I hope it's worth it to read my story~<strong>


	9. Captain Kirkland

**WARNING: This chapter contains lots of blood and a fight scene. Just though I'd let you know. I'm not too great at writing fights, but I can try, right?**

**Just a recap of names of the states so far:**

**Henry: Massachusetts**

**Martin: Maine**

**Christopher: Vermont**

**Philip: Connecticut**

**Flora: Rhode Island **

**Alice: New Hampshire**

The first thing that registered in my sleepy mind was a soft, fuzzy thing poking my face. Groggily, I opened my eyes to see one of my good friends, Flying Mint Bunny.

"No, flying mint bunny, I want to sleep..." I closed my eyes again in an attempt to return to dream land. I turned and curled up on the... sofa? I was sleeping on. How odd, I don't remember falling asleep on the sofa. Come to think of it, I don't remember being sleepy either.

"A-arthur? Is that really you?" He squeaked out next to my head. How odd, he sounded almost... scared. Of what?

"Who else would it be?" I said sleepily, cracking an eye open to see the floating ball of fuzz. One thing I noticed this time I opened my eye was a large, fluffy feather in the corner of my eye. It seemed to be attached to something over me, but what?

I gasped when my hands found a hat of some sort. When did I put this on? More importantly, why was I wearing a hat as I slept?

Pulling it off my head I looked directly at the black fabric of it. It was a three point hat that had a massive, white plume socking off to the side. On the front of it was a design that made my blood run cold. It was a design simplistic of outlaws, of thieves. Of, _privateers_.

I stayed still as I just stared at the hat in my hands marked with a skull and cross bones.

When I was finally able to rip my eyes away from the hat, I looked at Flying Mint Bunny, who had taken to sitting on my lap. He sat there calmly, if not slightly worried. It was only then that I noticed what else I was wearing.

Jumping off the sofa, I made a mad dash for my full length mirror. What greeted me was something out of the 1500s. For some reason I was wearing my old privateering outfit, complete with the pistol strapped to my waist.

I stared in awe at the long, red overcoat that hung from my shoulders. It was beautiful with shining buttons that glittered gold. The edges of the coat were trimmed with a golden lace pattern. The tall boots were made of pitch black leather, strung together with laces of the same color. The pistol strapped to my waist, under the overcoat, was sitting in a holster made of similarly black leather. Under the over coat, my clothes were relatively simple. I was wearing a beige long sleeve dress shirt with dark brown pants. Honestly, I looked sharp. I looked powerful and strong, just like my days as an empire.

My only question now was why was I wearing this outfit. I don't remember changing, so how did I get into it? I walked slowly back to the sofa where Flying Mint Bunny still sat. On my way back, I noticed all the destruction in my house. Furniture had been toppled over; glass lay shattered on the floor, and there was a bullet hole in my wall near the stairs. Did I actually use the pistol? If I did, who did I try to shoot? Were they still here?

I sat back on the sofa and stared at the pistol. I looked in the barrel and it seemed to have been missing at least two of the six bullets in the barrel. I _had_ been shooting at someone, but whom?

"Flying Mint Bunny," I started feeling increasingly worried and confused, "What exactly happened here?"

He stayed silent for a while before sighing and flying over to sit on my shoulder. "Are you sure you want me to tell you?" he squeaked, looking at me with his huge, expressive eyes. They were filled with worry and, was that... guilt?

"Yes, I am quite sure. I would like to know why my house has been destroyed, leaving me in... this," I gestured to myself.

"Okay, but don't get mad if you don't like what you hear. Just remember that I didn't see absolutely everything"

* * *

><p>Arthur suddenly stopped making any noises at all. The silence overtook the two men in the room. The lack of any noise was starting to upset Alfred. His face was scrunched up in a mixture of confusion and guilt.<p>

He watched as Arthur slowly stood from his place on the ground. His back was to Alfred, but he could tell something was different about the little British man. He radiated something akin to ferocity.

"Ye shouldn't of gotten 'im so upset, Alfie," Arthur said with a smirk on his face. "Then again, I should be thanking you. If ye hadn't broken that cup, I might have never gotten free." Arthur sauntered over to the shocked American. "Too bad ye don't deserve my apologies," he whispered the last part into Alfred's ear before shoving past him and walking towards his room.

After finally snapping out of it, Alfred ran franticly after him. What was going on with his Brit? Be attempted turning the nob of Arthur's bedroom door, but it was locked.

"Arthur? Arthur! Are you okay?" Alfred yelled through the door.

He waited patiently for a response and was just about ready to break down the door when he finally replied. "That's Captain Kirkland to you, lad!"

Alfred was shocked and slowly backed away from the door. /He/ was back and where _he_ went, trouble followed. He quickly ran through the house, looking for his states.

"Hey, everyone, _everyone_! Wake up! We gotta leave!" he screamed, running down the hall. Alfred had a slight twinge of fear in his voice. He tried to hide it, but he was starting to panic more as the seconds ticked passed. _He_ was the only living person able to make Alfred panic like this. He prided his self on being able to hold his own against practically anyone and anything, even Russia.

"Hmm?.. Dad? What's goin' on?" Alice mumbled as she and Chis made their way out of the room they shared. Chris was looking especially worried about what was going on.

"No time to explain! Just gather your brothers and sister and get out of the house!" He directed towards Alice. "If you can, go back home, I'll meet you in D.C." Alfred barely finished talking before he heard a loud boom.

"O-oh god, Wh-what was th-that?" Chris stuttered and clutched onto his little stuffed moose tightly.

"Shit, he's found the pistol," Alfred muttered. "Go!" he yelled to his two states. He watched as the scattered, looking for the rest of New England.

"Ah, there ye be, _Alfie_," Captain Kirkland said in what could have been a seductive tone, but Alfred knew better than to fall for that. He turned to see that the Pirate had managed to sneak up on him. The first thing he saw was those beautiful emerald gems that were his eyes, half-lidded and serious looking. It shocked Alfred to say the least, but he had to stand his ground.

When he saw the rest of the Brit's outfit, he felt his heart drop. He was back into his old pirating outfit. It was a dangerously seductive looking outfit to those who'd never seen him in it before.

"Hiya, _Artie_" Alfred sneered, immediately regretting the tone when he was forcibly pushed up against the wall by the shorter man.

"Ye never were one for manners, were you, _boy_?" Captain Kirkland smirked when he saw the faint flash of fear in Alfred's eyes. "Didn't I _just_ say to call me Captain Kirkland?" Alfred darted his eyes back and forth, looking for a way to escape. He couldn't find one, but what he did see was Alice holding back Henry. He looked like he wanted to punch Captain Kirkland right in the face, but luckily Alice was there to stop him. Alfred let out a sigh of relief when they finally disappeared down the stairs.

"What do you sound so relieved about?" Kirkland snarled and turned just in time to see the last of Alice's hair as she descended the stairs. "Ah, I see, tryin' to get them away? Hmmm?" Kirkland pulled out a knife from a slot next to his pistol. "Nice try, but not happening," He plunged the knife into Alfred's precious bomber jacket, effectively pinning him to the wall. He pushed with enough to cut through the tough leather and into the wall. Kirkland smiled before pulling away and walking towards the stairs.

"H-hey! Get back here!" Alfred yelled while he desperately tugged at the knife. He was unable to dislodge it and opted for just removing the jacket completely. He ran to the stairs where Kirkland was standing. He had his gun drawn and pointed at something down the stairwell. That something was Alice trying to get everyone down the stairs. His first instinct was to tackle Kirkland, so that's what he did.

Unfortunately, he forgot about gravity and they both tumbled down the stairs and crashed into the wall at the bottom. Alfred groaned in pain, but didn't have a chance to right himself before he was roughly being picked up by the collar of his shirt. He turned to see the last of New England running out the door and away from the dangerous Briton.

"_How dare you!"_ Kirkland hissed and threw the struggling man down the rest of the stairs. "And here I thought we could have a nice family reunion," He smirked and Alfred struggled to get back up. He had a gash somewhere on his head and was oozing red blood that quickly matted in his normally neat, blond, hair. His arms were covered in red marks that were sure to bruise and his legs fared no better. "But I guess, as usual, you had to ruin it. You filthy excuse for a nation!" He spat and began to reach for his pistol again only to notice it had been lost when he was tackled.

Alfred, noticing his lack of weapons sprang into action and reached pulled out his own gun, only to forget it was in the jacket he left pinned to the wall upstairs. "Shit," He swore. He hated not having his jacket ever and this is one of the many reasons why.

"Seems like neither of us has anythin' left, hmm?" Kirkland smirked before picking his hat back up off the floor where it had fell. Straightening it, he walked towards Alfred who was beginning to feel dizzy from blood loss. He was swaying side to side as he tried to keep his footing. The gash on his head was now bleeding so much that it began to drip down onto the floor, staining the wood. "Getting dizzy are ye?" Kirkland could only smirk as he tried to wipe away some of the blood from his face, but only ended up smearing it across his face.

"N-no, of course n-not," Alfred said weakly. He felt like the room was spinning and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

"I think you are~" Kirkland suddenly appeared at his side faster than Alfred could process through the fog that currently covered his mind.

"G-get away from me!" He tried to punch Kirkland, but only swung into air as he ducked.

Kirkland laughed at the feeble attempt to stop him. He couldn't get a hold on those states, so why not have the next best thing? He ducked behind Alfred and gripped both of his arms, quickly causing the larger man to flail in an attempt to free himself. Kirkland pushed down and Alfred couldn't help but let out a little cry of pain before falling silent.

"There, now was that so hard, _scrumpet_?" Kirkland sneered into the weakened American.

"What the hell do you want?" Alfred finally said lowly.

"Hmm… not sure yet. Seeing as though those disrespectful brats are gone, I guess I'll be playing with you; as long as you don't pass out on me, that is." The look on Kirkland's face could make anyone's blood run cold. It was harsh and steely, but also sharp and seductive; a dangerous combination.

"Arthur! What's with all this noise? Some of us are trying to get some sleep!" Someone yelled from upstairs. It was only a matter of moments before Alfred went limp in Kirkland's grip and he almost dropped him, but not quite.

"Stay out of this Scotland, if ye now what's best," Kirkland snarled when said nation descended the stairs holding Alfred's jacket. He was now standing in a small pool to Alfred's blood holding said nation's unconscious body by his arms.

"Holy shit, Arthur what'd you do!" Scotland yelled and dropped the jacket on the stairs.

"That be Captain Kirkland, bilge rat!" He snarled, this time dropping Alfred onto the floor.

"Capt- shit! Not this again!" Scotland hissed.

"What? Are ye not glad to see me?" Kirkland sneered before trying to remove the red blood smeared across his hand.

Scotland's only response was to grab the nearest object, which happened to be a small bronze statue, and smash it across Kirkland's temple. He fell like a sack of potatoes as he was knocked unconscious.

"Of course I'm not happy to see you, _Kirkland_; you had better be gone by the time he wakes up, though,"

**Sorry for the bloody and frightening chapter… It's just, pirate Iggy is violent (at least to me) and he has a lot of pent up aggression towards the states. He especially hates New England. Why? You'll have to wait and see~**

**Don't worry, Alfred will be fine, he's just a little unconscious. :}**

**I might update more frequently due to school almost being over, but don't hold me to that~**

**BTW, I know that I misspelt Wales in the fourth chapter, I'm sorry I forget to fix it sometimes and spellcheck doesn't pick up on it in most cases… Also, I probably won't update my other story, One Body, Two Minds, until I finish this one, I got writer's block and I don't really remember where I was going with that story, sooo… Sorry~**


End file.
